(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved magazine structure for nailing machines, more particularly to a magazine structure which is convenient and quick to install.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional nailing machine. It essentially comprises a nailing mechanism A and a magazine B. The nailing mechanism is provided to strike nails on a nail reel C. The magazine B is located below a handle A1 of the nailing mechanism and is substantially cylindrical. The magazine B includes a base disk and a rod B1 projecting upwardly from a central portion of the base disk. The rod B1 is provided mainly for fitting of the nail reel C. One side of the magazine B is provided pivotally with a magazine cover B2. The magazine cover B2 is used to prevent the nail reel C from falling out after it has been installed inside the magazine B. The nail reel C is comprised of a multiplicity of nails C that are interconnected by using strings and is centrally provided with a round through hole for passage of the rod B1. In use, the nail reel C is inserted into the magazine B with the round through hole fitted over the rod B1 to be supported thereby and retained in the magazine B. The ends of the nail reel C is pulled and mounted in a striking track of the nailing mechanism A, and the magazine cover B2 is put in position to accomplish installation of the nail reel C for nailing purposes. However, as the magazine B is located below the handle Al and on one side of the nailing mechanism A during mounting of the nail reel C, and the rod B1 projecting from the base disk is fixed, the nail reel C cannot be directly and vertically fitted onto the rod B1 due to its own length and the height of the handle A1 and the rod B1, and the nail reel C has to be held slantingly and moved sideways to cause the round through hole of the nail reel C to align with the rod B1 in order to fit the nail reel C onto the rod B1, which is very convenient.